Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Life of Purple Guy's Adventures
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Life of Purple Guy's Adventures is the 47th episode in the series. Purple Guy haves a bad luck towards Victor Quartermaine and Katie Sandow misheviously keeps Victor for a visit from Purple Guy. Plot At Dr. Bunny's's Institute for Questionable Experiments, a fairly godmother frees Victor Quartermaine from a cage, feeling that he has learned his lesson from his vicious past. Following his freedom, Victor proceeds in promptly devouring his fairy godmother Anti-Wanda and escapes from the building. He heads to the city of Katie's Town. At the Sandow' house, Purple Guy visits and Katie Sandow is offered flies from Bugs Bunny. He then hears a loud growl in the bushes and slowly sneaks to his truck, where he finds Gromit at his ankles. When he reaches to hand shake him, he is shot in the butt from behind by Victor. Back in the Sandow's house, Katie tells Purple Guy that the flies are for him since he is on a diet, and is offered a small amount of cottage cheese instead, much to Katie Sandow's annoyance. katie gives Purple Guy a bag to throw in the garbage on his way to the car to get to work. But when Purple Guy does so, he finds that Victor has destroyed Bug Bunny's truck entirely. Purple Guy runs away, with Victor chasing after him to kill him back at the past. He hops inside his car and drives away. But Victor manages to catch up and chews off the bumper. Victor decides to go to the Sandow's yard and digs up the flowers. Katie with Emily comes outside and rebukes the vicious man, who suddenly feels regretful when Katie orders him to put the flowers back. Katie also feel regretful for shouting at him and Adults the now-gentle man, who realizes that she is nice after sniffing her hand. katie then notices a tag on his collar that says "Victor (Man) Quartermaine" with the numbers 60295378. She becomes appalled of the fact that the man has been attempted to be sold by scientists as an experiment and decides to "adopt" him. Later that night, Purple Guy returns home and finds the adopted man punching by Katie. Purple Guy apprehensively demands Katie to get rid of him, but Katie tells him angrily that she is "adopted" and compels him to assist her or he will eat less than he is eating now. So Purple Guy plays catch with Victor outside and the vicious Man ends up attacking him. During dinner, Katie and Wallace feeds Victor a stack of steaks while Purple Guy only gets a double of the small amount of cottage cheese. Later, Victor torments Purple Guy by stuffing him inside a garbage can and giving him a bath. Later, Katie suggests that Purple Guy should take Victor out for a walk, but the grumpy Purple Man refuses, until Katie offers him a steak to give to Victor, giving Purple Guy an idea. When they walk outside, he tries to eat the steak for himself, but Victor snatches it away from him. Purple Guy has finally had it and decides to get rid of Victor once and for all. He tricks Victor into getting into the back of a truck and drives to the landing center, where he leads Victor into a flying spaceship. When Purple Guy returns home, Katie asks him what happened to Victor. Knowing that thare is no way for him out of this, Purple Guy disguises himself as Victor in front of Katie. But she catches on when Victor returns to the Sandow's house in a space shuttle. Eventually, Purple Guy is caught by Bugs Bunny, who mistakes him for Victor, and is sent to the Jail, where the other Villains are offered steak. When Purple Guy tries to shoo another Villain away from a piece of steak he is about to eat, Vicky shouts at him and eats the steak. Purple Guy then ends his dialogue with his catchphrase "I hate my life." Characters * Purple Guy (protagonist and semi-antagonist) * Katie Sandow (protagonist and formerly antagonist) * Victor Quartermaine (main antagonist) * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Bugs Bunny * Vicky (Cameo) Trivia *This is the second time a villain was nice (the first villain character was Vicky.) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Bugs Bunny's Appearance